CASAI
The Coalition for the Advancement of South African Interests, more commonly known as CASAI, was an organization based in the Human-controlled country of South Africa, located on the Earth continent of Africa. It was formed in 2140 CE by a coalition of the extremely wealthy and technological scientists from the five African nations considered the most powerful at the time with South Africa at its head. The Coalition was primarily a means to further the South African leadership's agenda, and to overthrow the supranational government of Africa at the time, the African Union, which initially comprised the entirety of Africa as well as several islands in the Carribean. Frustrated by taxes on its scientific and technological firms, South Africa and five other African nations formed the Coalition for the Advancement of South African Interests to bring about the downfall of the African Union using both militaristic, invading Namibia, and economical, placing restrictive trade embargoes on African Union member states and taking half of Africa's gross domestic product, means. However, CASAI eventually fell apart after its controversial 2159 CE decision to hire Krogan mercenaries in a last ditch effort to maintain its defenses. This merely brought about the downfall of CASAI, as it gave Terra Firma the momentum it needed to seize control of the majority of the African governments. History CASAI, the Coalition for the Advancement of South African Interests, was not officially named until 2140, but the origins are to be found much earlier. In the twenty-first century, before the formation of the supranational organizations, South Africa was in the midst of a crisis. The country had made enormous leaps in solving the political, economical, and medical problems that plagued much of Africa and yet 'brain drain' - the emigration of its wealthiest and best educated citizens to more developed countries - threatened its long term position on the global stage. In an attempt to combat the trend and attract foreign investments, the country began a program of lucrative incentives for scientific and technological firms. New facilities and massive tax breaks meant research in South Africa was faster and cheaper than anywhere else in the world. The program worked - perhaps too well. In less than fifty years, hundreds of high tech firms from around the globe relocated to South Africa, bringing with them more than a trillion dollars in assets and foreign money investments. South Africa quickly moved to the forefront of Human technological and scientific advancement, with critical discoveries made in subjects as diverse as communications, renewable energy, and genetic engineering. Near the end of the twenty-first century, supranational organizations began to gain power worldwide. The United North American States and the European Union led the charge, giving their member nations unprecedented military and economic security. The pressure was on the rest of the world to follow suit. The African Union, initially comprising the entirety of Africa as well as several islands in the Caribbean, was officially created in 2104. In the following decades, the African Union, or AU as it had become known as, would make enormous progress in improving the African standard of living. Massive public health campaigns, deployment of peacekeeping forces, and funding for public infrastructure were extremely effective, and Africa entered a period of prosperity it had not seen in a millenium. Unfortunately, it was not to last. The African Union's projects, while effective were expensive, and depended primarily upon fees leveled upon its member states. Among the measures the African Union approved to fund public advancement were taxes on the enormously successful major science firms throughout much of the southern half of the continent. The proposals caused an immediate uproar among foreign investors, scientists, and entrepreneurs, many of whom had grown incredibly wealthy under South Africa's lax policies. CASAI was formed in 2140 by a coalition of the mega-rich and technological from five African nations, who claimed that the African Union had illegitimately infringed upon their rights as member states and had to be replaced by a supranational organization that would 'better represent its people'. Enormous monetary assets and support from foreign governments, including, shamefully, the United North American States, or UNAS, and the European Union, or EU, invested in South Africa's research allowed CASAI to quickly gain legitimacy on the global stage. CASAI was from the start an aggressive organization, and its member-states immediately put the pressure on the rest of the continent, with restrictive trade embargoes, taking with them more than half of Africa's Gross Domestic Product, or GDP. The riots were not long in coming. In 2159, the riots had become too much for CASAI to handle, and in a last ditch, and ultimately futile, effort, CASAI made the decision to hire Krogan mercenaries to rescue their failing defenses. Ultimately; however, this would prove the downfall of CASAI, as initial public outrage over CASAI's decision to hire Krogan mercenaries gave Terra Firma, an extremist and xenophobic Human political party, the poltical momentum it needed to win critical elections in several African states, and singularly solidified the party's wealth and influence. Known Members *Zaeed Massani *Mike Yamada Category:Organizations Category:Articles by InfernalWarrior